Somnia Memorias
by Priss
Summary: VANxHITOMI. Oneshot. Songfic. Kanzaki Hitomi: joven, deportista, mujer, vidente...¡ ¿Dios? !.


**_SOMNIA MEMORIAS...._**

**_MEMORIAS DE UN SUEÑO._**

_By: **Priss.**_

**_==========================================_**

_Kanzaki Hitomi: joven, deportista, mujer, vidente...¡ ¿Dios? !._

**_==========================================_**

Después de despedirse de Gaea y Van, Hitomi fue envuelta por una columna de luz que la llevo a la tierra; después de confesarle a Slanzar que nunca lo olvidaría.

**_=======================_**

**_Siento que estuve en un viaje_**

**_Y que vengo de lejos,_**

**_Tanto esperé este momento_**

**_Y no sé si fue obra de Dios_**

**_O fue mi voluntad._**

**_=======================_**

La columna de luz hizo acto de aparición en el planeta azul; un poco más específicos: en Japón. Llevando con sigo a la chica y dejándola semi-inconsciente en el patio de su escuela.

Al recobrar totalmente la conciencia, Kanzaki se dio cuenta de que estaba en la tierra.

Deseo por largo tiempo regresar a su hogar y ahora se preguntaba si su regreso se debía a la voluntad propia, como en la ocasión anterior, o ya estaba escrito por el destino.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa; tenía grandes deseos de ver a su familia... sus padres y su hermano; ese chico endiablado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en la tierra?.

La última vez fue como si todo hubiese sido solo un sueño, uno muy real. Pero ella bien sabía que no fue un sueño; aun sentía como vibraba su corazón al recordar a Van Fanel.

Al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que el tiempo realmente había transcurrido de igual manera que en Gaea.

Sus padres, hasta su hermano, la recibieron de buena manera...extrañamente un tanto enfadados; ¿Qué demonios había estado pasando en la tierra?.

Cinco minutos después le dieron un sermón sobre responsabilidad y la castigaron, bueno, no estaban tan extraños, al menos no tanto.

**_"Genial."_**     _Pensaba la chica_.__    **_" Me jugué la vida en otro planeta y di lo mejor de mi, solo para llegar aquí y ser castigada."_**

Sin más, resignada, no dijo más y se dispuso a dormir.

Era gracioso... extrañaba dormir al aire libre, con el suelo como su cama, la ligera niebla nocturna como una manta y sus sueños siempre protegidos por su riujin.

**_=======================_**

**_Juro que pude escuchar como en sueños_**

**_Aquella voz que me dijo: Despierta!._**

**_Sentí la fragancia_**

**_De un sueño perdido._**

**_=======================_**

Kanzaki se despertó sobresaltada. Tal y como se lo pidió la persona que cantaba en su mente.

En sueños, una voz entonaba una canción.

La voz era algo conocida por ella pero no sabía decir a quien pertenecía, mientras que la letra nunca la había escuchado.

Esperaba que esto no fuera parte de una nueva visión...

En el colegio al día siguiente, esperaba ver a Yukari.

Contrario a sus expectativas, su amiga casi se lanza sobre ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y articulando palabras a una velocidad difícil de superar; la gran sorpresa de la pelirroja iba acompañada de felicidad.

Lo que si hubo fueron preguntas, y muchas; que por supuesto no fueron respondidas por Hitomi. Contestar ese interrogatorio develaría la existencia de otro planeta e independientemente de eso, no le creería.

Como sea, ese y muchos otros días transcurrieron de una forma en que Kanzaki los hubiera descrito como normales; eso claro, sin mencionar que la mayoría de las noches tenia el mismo sueño:

Una chica cantando la misma canción y cada noche agregándole un párrafo más. Aunque ya se sabia tanto el sueño como la canción de memoria, aun no descifraba a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

De cualquier forma tenía muchos detalles del mundo de los cuales preocuparse, por ejemplo:

Desde su regreso a la tierra su familia se alejaba, no solo de ella sino de todos los demás, aunque esto ya estaba empezando poco antes de que conociera a Van en la cacería del dragón.

Igual pasaba con sus compañeros de clase; Uchida ya ni siquiera mencionaba a Amano... en si, todos los seres a su alrededor se comportaban de esa manera. Hitomi comenzó a preguntarse si ella era la que no actuaba de forma normal.

Era como si todos se hubiesen olvidado de lo que significa ser un humano... estar vivo gracias a lo que se siente.

¿Era la única que se daba cuenta de que poco a poco la humanidad estaba muriendo?. Sin sueños, sin deseos, ni amor...

O es que acaso su viaje a Gaea la salvo de comportarse como los demás humanos?.

=====================================================================

**_=======================_**

**_A la deriva entre olas que_**

**_Vienen y van como sueños mil_**

**_Puedo traer de regreso a mi_**

**_Las memorias que tengo guardadas muy dentro._**

**_=======================_**

**_~ Que lejanos aquellos días._**

Se dijo a si misma. Se encontraba frente al mar, sentada en la playa mirando el atardecer... recordando toda Gaea, a Van.

¿Qué le pasaba a este mundo?, Qué le pasaba a sus habitantes?.

Poco más de trescientos siete cientos treinta días habían transcurrido desde que volviera y desde entonces fue testigo de como los seres humanos olvidaron lo más valioso que poseían: ese amor y compasión que los llego a caracterizar murió por completo.

Guerras arrasaron países enteros; armas nucleares y biológicas destrozaron ciudades y aniquilaron a sus habitantes.

**_~ Acaso regrese a la tierra solo para verla morir?._**

Se preguntó, vivió una guerra con devastadoras consecuencias en Gaea, solo por la ambición de unos cuantos.

Se puso de pie y sus ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre el agonizante sol en la lejanía. Era increíble ver que aun quedaban cosas hermosas que admirar en la tierra.

Cerro los ojos y se fue de aquel lugar; regresaría a su casa. Aunque Tokio fue una ciudad alcanzada por una de las incontables guerras... ahora solo eran ruinas de una civilización poderosa y prometedora.

Muchos murieron; su familia, Yukari... además de millones de personas que ni siquiera conocía pero que igual le dolía su muerte.

Esa noche durmió profundamente. Y como hacia muchas noches atrás, aquel sueño regreso, aunque de forma más real...

Veía la figura de la mujer que entonaba la profética canción; Kanzaki corrió para alcanzar a la mujer, corrió como nunca lo hizo pero por más que intentaba alcanzarla no podía.

Aquella chica se alejaba más y más. Hasta que dejo a Hitomi inmersa en una profunda oscuridad, mientras la canción seguía escuchándose....

**_=======================_**

**_Ultra somnia, ultra memorias_**

**_Arbor sacra, mala dulcem, maturum ferens._**

**_Ultra somnia, ultra memorias_**

**_Arbor sacra, mala dulcem, maturum ferens._****__**

**_Más allá de los sueños, más allá de las memorias_**

**_Sagrado árbol, dulzura mala, casi maduro._**

**_Más allá de los sueños, más allá de las memorias_**

**_Sagrado árbol, dulzura mala, casi maduro._**

**_=======================_**

A cada palabra, a cada estrofa la música se dejaba oír. Kanzaki se cubrió los oídos, desesperada por no escuchar lo que ella ya sabía.

Había entendido que estaba escuchando el destino de la tierra; un futuro que ya había comenzado y que nadie podría evitar... la destrucción total.

Las sombras se despejaron de la mente de la chica dejándola ver una atmósfera diferente.

Una a una se mostraron escenas del actual estado del planeta:

Ciudades destruidas y convertidas en ruinas de muerte; cadáveres por doquier. Los sobrevivientes peleando unos con otros por lo poco que quedaba en la tierra; los niños ya ni siquiera lloraban.

Se podía percibir el olor a muerte.... ese planeta ya era historia.

**_=====================================================================_**

Kanzaki se sobresalto al despertar de aquel horrible sueño, si es que a la cruel realidad que vivía se le podía llamar sueño.

Era la primera vez que esa visión se tornaba tan oscura, tan llena de muerte.

La chica lloro inconsolable por horas al saberse vidente y profeta de lo que el mundo esperaba.

Cuando se cansó de llorar, salió de casa para distraerse. Eso solo provocó que las cosas empeoraran. Los sueños eran horribles sin duda, pero la realidad lo era aun más.

Caminar sobre un montón de escombros de lo que alguna vez fuera una imponente ciudad, no le hacia ningún bien a la joven.

**_=======================_**

**_Si no hay más nada que hacer_**

**_Solo ver la tristeza_**

**_Si no hay más nada que hacer_**

**_Sino solo esperar lo que venga y nos llegue a pasar._**

****

**_Tan solo esperar que termine la fiesta_**

**_Y nuestra historia se vaya borrando_**

**_Y nos deje sin nada poder esperar._**

**_=======================_**

Había perdido toda esperanza de solución. No era como las visiones de la destrucción de Gaea, porque en ese planeta hubo quienes lucharon para que la salvación llegara.

Pero no aquí en la tierra, las guerras acarrearon a más guerras hasta que el mundo entero perdió la paz y sin darse cuenta, los humanos se estaban venciendo a si mismos.

Ahora ya no había otra cosa que hacer más que mirar la autodestrucción; esperar el final como única respuesta y solución al dolor que invadía al planeta.

Pronto el astro azul, caracterizado por ser el único en la _Vía Láctea_ que poseyera vida, escribiría la última parte de su historia.

Esa vida donde sus habitantes jugaron el papel principal en la destrucción por no tener cuidado con lo que deseaban.

Tanta modernización trajo en si el caos. La mayor creación de la raza humana despertó: miles de años de evolución para convertirse en los seres vivos más capaces y dejar de llamarse a sí mismos: animales.

Solo para no saber entender lo que significaba el tener la capacidad de razonar, de cambiar su medio ambiente.

No ser responsables y destruir su hogar; no saber respetar a la naturaleza y como castigo por no darse cuenta, estaban destinados a desaparecer, a extinguirse por obra propia. Solo por su ambición de poder...

El día se acercaba; al planeta, mejor dicho a sus habitantes no les quedaban más de cuatro meses de vida.

Como su destrucción arrasó con todo, la salvación se aproximaba, ya venia la dulce muerte que muchos esperaban con esperanza.

A todo esto, a Hitomi la invadía una duda.

Millones murieron, ¿Por qué ella no?, Qué tenia en especial para haber sobrevivido?.

Su experiencia en Gaea no se ajustaba a lo que vivía su planeta.

**_~ Gaea !!..._**

**_=======================_**

**_A la deriva entre olas que_**

**_Vienen y van como sueños mil_**

**_Puedo traer de regreso a mi_**

**_Las memorias que tengo guardadas muy dentro_**

**_=======================_**

Sus palabras parecían un suspiro; miro al cielo y comenzó a recordar el lugar donde vivió sus últimos momentos de felicidad.

Tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, que a veces ya ni se acordaba de aquel lugar; aquel hombre que la amo más de una eternidad a pesar de estar corto tiempo a su lado.

De pronto!, sus ojos se sobreabrieron para observar el peligro; nuevos ataques a la ciudad comenzaron a establecerse. Comenzaba una batalla de quien sabe cual guerra... había tantas.

Fuego, explosiones, desesperación, los escombros volando por doquier...todo, Hitomi estaba en medio del desastre, de la muerte.

Fue demasiado para ella; se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se dejo caer al suelo.

Maldijo a todo ser vivo del planeta, se maldijo a si misma por no entenderlo antes. Se maldijo por regresar a ese lugar y dejar Gaea.

**_~ ¡ Quiero irme de este maldito infierno !._**

Gritó, y como atendiendo a su llamado una halo de luz se impulso desde el suelo y la elevo por los cielos para llevarla a otro planeta.

La columna apareció de tras de las montañas que rodeaban y protegían el reino de Fanelia. El manto de la noche cubría ese astro y la brillante luz fue fácilmente identificada por algunas personas que estaban cerca; muy en especial por un joven rey:... Van.

Al desaparecer la luz, Slanzar se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar de donde había emanado aquel destello, corrió apresurado a sabiendas de que solo una persona podía transportarse de esa manera... su Hitomi.

Al llegar al lugar del incidente, fijo la mirada sobre una frágil figura femenina que descansaba inconsciente sobre el césped.

Se apresuro a alcanzarla y la tomo entre sus brazos, la agito para que recuperara la conciencia.

Ella aun sin conocimiento, giro su rostro hacia Van dejando que la luz de las estrellas iluminara su cara.

Slanzar dudo al verla; esta chica tenia el cabello un poco más largo que el de Kanzaki, con mechones medianos cubriendo parte de su rostro, en verdad era ella?.

Cerro los ojos inmerso en sus dudas y deseos, al abrirlos de nuevo, notó como dos esmeraldas lo miraban con tristeza y emoción.

**_~ Van..._**

Dijo Hitomi poco antes de lanzarse a los brazos del riujin y comenzar a llorar nuevamente. Fanel la abrazó comprobando que era su chica de la luna mística y la consoló hasta que calmara un poco su llanto.

Sin más, la joven comenzó a decir unas palabras que el ángel no entendió...

**_=======================_**

**_Alicubi apud memorias longinquas_**

**_Aliquid intra me espergiest_**

**_Amorem indulgentiam,_**

**_Maerorem dolorem conguscebit_**

**_Omnia terminabit._**

**_=======================_**

**_~ Hitomi, no entiendo, yo..._**

**_En alguna parte en memorias lejanas_**

**_Algo dentro de mi despierta_**

**_Ama, indulgencia._**

**_Tristeza unida, dolor._**

**_Todo termino._**

Poco después de la traducción, la chica se desmayo en los brazos del riujin, quien se apresuro a llevarla al castillo... debía descansar.

Así, los ojos con el brillo apagado de una chica se abrían después de un sueño.

Lo primero que vieron fue a un chico de cabello negro y rebelde, con hermosos ojos marrones y una sonrisa que le dedicaba por despertar.

Kanzaki se sentó sobre la cama y poco después puso su mano derecha sobre su cabeza; tenía una gran jaqueca. Posteriormente saludó a Van, lo beso y abrazó con ternura y desesperación.

**_~ A que se debe eso?._**

Preguntó el ángel después de separar sus labios de los de la chica.

**_~ Porque no quiero cometer el mismo error de todos ellos._**     __Respondió__    **_~ Olvidar el amor por los _**

**_  demás y por su propio planeta._**

**_~ De que hablas?._**

**_~ Oh, solo...solo abrázame._**

El chico obedeció y dejo de interrogar. Algo le decía que Hitomi había vuelto por razones de fuerza mayor y que por lo pronto no debía incomodarla más.

**_=======================_**

**_Eras semper prope me_**

**_Luro ut esses prope me._**

**_Puedo jurar que estuviste si,_**

**_Cerca de mi._**

**_Siempre estabas cerca de mi_**

**_Yo juro que estabas cerca de mi._**

**_Puedo jurar que estuviste si,_**

**_Cerca de mi._**

**_=======================_**

**_~ Nunca me dejaste sola, verdad?._**

Preguntó Kanzaki; Van no entendió muy bien aquello y le pidió que le explicara a que se refería.

La chica cerro los ojos mientras minorizaba un poco la fuerza de su abrazo. Explico que había vivido momentos muy difíciles en su planeta pero cada vez que se iba a dejar vencer por el miedo y la desesperación, la imagen de su rostro acudía como relámpago a su mente, de esa forma se dio cuenta que aun tenía una razón, alguien por quien seguir viva.

De cierta forma, sentía que el siempre estuvo a su lado y no la dejo enfrentar sola aquellas experiencias. Slanzar se sintió halagado con aquellas palabras y en agradecimiento buscó los labios de la joven para depositar varios besos pequeños y consecutivos, acompañados de una linda mirada que cautivaba a la chica.

**_~ Hitomi..._**

Sin embargo el encanto de aquellos momentos fue breve, Fanel llamo a la chica para decirle algo que seguramente no le caería nada bien.

Kanzaki giro su rostro para verlo y atender a lo que el se disponía a decir...

**_~ Aquí hay una nueva guerra.._**

Las pupilas de Hitomi se dilataron, bajo la cabeza y apretó más el abrazo del chico, quien continuo con su relato.

**_~ Los soldados sobrevivientes por parte de Zaibach no quisieron darse por vencidos tan fácilmente, y... _**

**_~ La luna mística esta destruida; sé que soy la única que queda con vida._**

Van se quedo helado al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, no quiso continuar por lo que guardo silencio y la abrazó con más fuerza aun.

Era extraño, la luna mística no brillaba con la intensidad que comúnmente tenía; al contrario de eso, constantemente se veían destellos en diferentes partes del planeta...era hermosa... todas las guerras son hermosas cuando se ven de lejos.

**_=====================================================================_**

**_=======================_**

**_Hay que entender y comprender_**

**_Cuando el pecado nos cubra con su canción_**

**_La tierra sufrirá, sufrirá, de verdad._**

**_Hay que entender, entender..._**

**_=======================_**

Van Fanel regresaba a casa después de una batalla victoriosa; si así se le puede llamar a librar una sangrienta pelea con resultados que a la larga se desconocen.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a ver a su chica de la luna mística. Al verla, tan seria y triste cerca de la ventana y admirando un planeta muerto flotando en el espacio, sintió que si se acercaba a ella solo la mancharía de sangre, de el y de muchos otros.... traía impregnada la muerte con sigo.

**_~ Van..._**

Slanzar elevo la mirada al escucharla; ella lo miraba con tristeza pero siempre con una sonrisa para tratar de no preocuparlo más.

Le preguntó que razones tenía para pelear y si estaba comprometido con sus creencias.

El chico respondió que no permitiría que unos cuantos sometieran a su pueblo y a Gaea; protegería a los que quería y creían en el. Y ahora que ella se encontraba ahí... para protegerla por sobre todas las cosas. Moriría si eso era necesario, pero esperaba vivir para poder verla un día más.

Kanzaki sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Su sonrisa fue interrumpida por una pregunta del riujin... _"¿Cómo sabía que ella era la única con vida?"_, es decir, un planeta tan inmenso, tantas posibilidades... cómo estaba tan segura de ser la única?...

¿Cómo puede decir que ese fue el destino de las demás personas?.

**_~ Eso es fácil._**    __Respondió.__     **_Es una decisión que yo tomé.... es la decisión de dios._**

El rostro de Van denotaba sorpresa y dudas ante aquellas palabras... sin hacer caso a esa mirada, Hitomi lo invito a acercarse a ella y acompañarla a admirar las estrellas y la paz que ahora inundaba al planeta azul.

**_~ Después de todo, la salvación si llegó a la tierra._**

Dijo la mujer después de cerrar los ojos y refugiarse en los brazos de su ángel, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente con ese tipo de palabras.

Mientras, la chica entonaba la última estrofa de aquella canción...

**_=======================_**

**_No olvides no,_**

**_Nunca jamás,_**

**_Que cielo y tierra, el mar y el sol vida nos dan._**

**_Cuando el color de la maldad_**

**_Llene esta tierra veraz el Dies Irae._**

**_Y todo acabara..._**

**_=======================_**

Slanzar escuchó atento aquella canción.

Y Kanzaki recordaba su sueño... sonreía al ver el rostro de la mujer que entonaba tan bella y profética canción...Kanzaki Hitomi, mujer de la _Maboroshii no tsuki._

Con todo y todo, estaba dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a este nuevo planeta, a Gaea.

Y si en tal caso el planeta no merecía tal oportunidad, aseguró:

**_Verás la ira de Dios..._**

**_"""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""_**

Fanfiction un tanto largo y al mismo tiempo concreto. También es alternativo.

Con lo último no quise decir que Hitomi fuera Dios, aunque así puede interpretarse; también es cierto que ella jugo a serlo al intentar arreglar el destino de todos.

Esto lo escribí durante unos días de castigo, así que esta medio extraño. Algo ecologista.

Maboroshii no tsuki: (("Luna Fantasma")).

La letra de la canción es del tema final de Parasite Eve.

Para cualquier duda, que sé que las habrá, acerca de este fiction:

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
